User talk:Clonehunter
Hi Clonehunter -- we are excited to have Ice Age Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Logo Hi Clonehunter! Thanks for creating the Ice Age Wiki! I was thinking of making one until I found this one. I have added and edited some pages. We need a logo. I'll try and find an image for the logo so we can make this Wiki look better.--Karlamon9 01:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) admin I think this wiki hasn't got enough sysops(administrators). I know you are busy but would you please kindly invite me as admin after all this work I've done? Thanks!--Karlamon9 04:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) admin rights I think this page tells you how to grant admin rights to another user and I think the rights selector is here.--Karlamon9 07:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) *You going to add me? --Karlamon9 02:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Clonehunter for all this positive feedback! If you have the time, I really need your help to reach 100 articles before Ice Age 3 releases (July 1) so we can get this wiki onto Wikia Spotlight. If you can do so, can you please help out and spread the wiki around the community? Thanks again!--Karlamon9 04:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Polls Fan:Ice Age: Happy Halloween/Reviews Fan:Ice Age 4/Reviews how to use this wiki I am a new user and how do I do the pages I'm following part? IceSeason101 00:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) re:following i am a new user and can you help me with the pages i'm following section on the user page(i rewote this because your were confused with my first messege but now i know hot to do the following page).IceSeason101 22:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Spinosaurus But Rudy could be a Spinosaurus! He's certainly large enough - in fact, I did the math, and Momma Dino is twice as big as a T-rex, so Rudy is twice as big as a Spino. His albinism might just have caused him to lose it. : Sorry, just saw the talk page. I suppose it is a valid deletion, after all... Toothless99 06:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Uncanny So umm hello Mr. Clonehunter. I dunno how much you know 'bout me (heck, it looks like you log in to edit every February the 29th lol) but I was another admin and MAJOR contributor in here. Possibly most of the non-Dinosaur pictures in here are mine along most content. So yeah, I only wanted to say how uncanny it felt to have the owner of the shop leave it to another guy and then that guy hires me for doing some work in here (just a bad metaphor of whatever happened in here following some months after Ice Age 3's release). I just felt weird by not ever talking to you even once so now I'm here but not for too long. You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. I never felt like completing the wiki since there'd be no more work after that, but I left already a few months ago. Imma bit eccentric as you see. It's only around 500 days until Ice Age 4 releases, hope you enjoy it. --'TeshiKennedy' (talk| ) 19:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) PS: Apparently, it's been exactly 2 years and 2 months since you founded this wiki.